Amame todavia
by roanva
Summary: El perdón es la cosa más difícil de dar pero la más querida de recibir. Serena vivía una idílica vida hasta que los cazadores destruyeron la pacífica existencia de la manada. Creyendo que su compañera les había traicionado y era responsable de la muerte de su padre, y la apartaron de sus vidas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su error, ¿podían ganar su perdón y volver a ganar su amor?..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 1

El olor familiar del padre de Seiya y Darien vagó a través de los pinos de la montaña.

Los dos lobos alzaron las cabezas, oliendo el viento. La piel de los lomos picó y se erizó. Peligro.

Simultáneamente, cambiaron a su forma humana. La mayor parte de la manada cambiaron a su alrededor mientras avanzaban entre los árboles en dirección al olor de Mamuro. Formas desnudas se vistieron, una barrera al frío y a la nieve. Seiya y Darien conjuraron pieles de ante, botas, una camisa y una pesada piel.

Su preocupación no era solo por su padre sino también por su compañera, Serena. Ella había ido con él y con Diamante al pequeño pueblo abajo de la montaña.

Olieron otra vez pero no podían discernir el olor de Serena ni el de Diamante. Sólo el de su padre. Y su sangre.

Corrieron a toda velocidad, saltando al claro donde su padre se movía con dificultad por la nieve en su forma humana.

—¡Padre! —gritó Darien.

Seiya y Darien se apresuraron a donde el hombre más viejo se desplomó, la sangre manchaba su cara y pecho. Sus heridas eran desiguales, y la carne estaba abierta en varios lugares. Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, el temor revolviéndoles el intestino. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? ¿Dónde estaba su compañera?

—Hijos míos —dijo Mamuro, su voz baja y débil.

—¿Qué sucedió, Padre? —demandó Seiya—. ¿Dónde están Serena y Diamante?

Detrás de ellos, el resto de la manada se reunió. Silenciosos y preocupados. Un chillido agudo quebrantó la calma. Alguien debía de haber convocado a su madre. Se empujó entre ellos y recogió a su padre en sus brazos, meciéndolo de aquí para allá mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Mamuro luchó contra ella, mirando más allá de ella a sus hijos.

—Serena…

Ellos avanzaron, sus mentes consumiéndose por la preocupación y el temor de que habían perdido a su compañera como parecía que perderían a su padre. Sus heridas eran graves. Eran mortales.

—Debes decirnos donde encontrarla, padre —imploró Darien—. Dinos lo que ha sucedido. ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Ella nos traicionó —dijo Mamuro, su voz pesada con dolor y pena.

Seiya se echó para atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —Se movió más cerca de su padre, apartando suavemente a su madre—. Padre, Serena es nuestra compañera. Nunca nos traicionaría.

Mamuro tosió, la sangre burbujeando en la boca.

—Ella hizo esto. Creo que Diamante está muerto también. Nos tendieron una emboscada. Fui cogido. La vi en el claro donde me tenían a mí y a Diamante. La vi herirle mientras los otros me golpeaban. La oí jurar venganza contra la manada.

—No —negó Darien, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo haría. Nos ama. Acepta lo que somos. No guiaría a los cazadores hacia nosotros.

Los oscuros ojos azules de Mamuro, espejos de los de su hijo, se abrieron ampliamente y miró fijamente a los dos hermanos.

—Examina mi vista. Ve lo que vi.

Seiya y Darien se empujaron en la mente de su padre. Fue un vórtice salvaje, arremolinándose. Imágenes enturbiadas. Dolorosas. Oyeron reír a Serena. La vieron bailar dentro y fuera de la visión de Mamuro, una amarga sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

Morirás. Ella se acercó, dando un paso adelante de los hombres que golpeaban a su padre. Ellos te matarán. La determinación estaba grabada a fuego en sus rasgos mientras miraba la cara del padre. Más imágenes. Serena en el abrazo de uno de los cazadores.

Darien y Seiya retrocedieron, los corazones golpeando, la pena creciendo en los pechos. La traición, agudo y agonizante, se deslizó por el cuerpo de Seiya. ¡Dios, no!

¿Cómo ha podido? Su padre. Un hombre que la había adoptado como su propia hija cuando Seiya y Darien la habían tomado como compañera. Y ahora ella lo había matado. Y a uno de sus hermanos de manada.

—Lo siento —susurró Mamuro. Más sangre fluyó de su boca en una fina corriente—. La amaba, también. Como… como a una hija mía.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del hombre anciano y la madre de Seiya y Darien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sollozando su pena en el pecho.

Mientras Mamuro respiraba su último aliento, se transformó lentamente en el lobo hermoso y negro que era. Alrededor de ellos, la manada se transformó y empezó a aullar su pena a los cielos.

Una lágrima apareció en el ojo de Seiya pero se negó a caer. El aliento se le atascó en el pecho y se quedó allí congelado. Su padre muerto. Traicionado por la compañera de Seiya. Su compañera. La humana que había traído a la manada. Era todo su culpa.

Al lado de él, los hombros de Darien se sacudían en un luto silencioso. Seiya sabía que no era el único que lloraba a su padre, pero la pérdida de su compañera. Puta traidora.

El viento cambió y Seiya se puso tieso. Otro olor, uno demasiado familiar, uno impreso para siempre en su corazón y mente, le llegó a sus narices. Los lobos pararon su aullido y gruñeron de modo amenazador. La habían olido también. La traidora volvía a la manada.

—Silencio ahora, pequeña —tranquilizó Diamante mientras Serena lloriqueaba de dolor—. Estamos a poco mas de cien yardas de la manada. Ahora estarás bien.

Apretó los brazos alrededor de ella mientras suavemente la dejaba en el suelo. Los pies golpearon la nieve y tropezó un poco mientras intentaba estabilizarse. Su pierna derecha se negó a sostener su peso y se dobló bajo ella.

—¿A donde vas? —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Él le puso un dedo en los labios y acarició tiernamente con la otra mano la mejilla magullada.

—Tus compañeros te cuidarán. Esa será su prioridad absoluta. Voy a perseguir a los cazadores. La justicia debe ser ejecutada por sus crímenes contra nuestra manada. Volveré cuando haya hecho mi tarea.

—No sé si puedo hacerlo —dijo ella. Su fuerza casi se había ido. Estaba tan débil.

—Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco —dijo Diamante, su voz tibia y repleta de admiración. Se inclinó para besarla en la frente y tranquilizó con sus manos su cuerpo azotado.

—Vete ahora. Tus compañeros aguardan. Gracias, pequeña humana, por salvarme a mí y a Mamuro. Te sacrificaste demasiado. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Se transformó en lobo y saltó alejándose, dejándola tambaleándose en el ventisquero. Tiritaba mientras la nieve le trepaba hasta las rodillas. Seiya y Darien vendrían por ella. Ellos ya la habrían olido. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas.

¿La querrían ellos todavía? El toque de los cazadores permanecía en la piel. Se sentía utilizada y sucia. Su carne se arrastraba como si sus manos todavía la manosearan.

Levantó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla, respingando cuando los dedos tocaron cerca del ojo hinchado. Se puso de pies, determinada a encontrar a sus compañeros con dignidad y orgullo.

Luchó a través de la nieve. Podía oír el aullido en la distancias. Un sonido lento y dolorido. La sangre se le congeló con pánico. ¿Mamuro no había vuelto? ¿O eran sus heridas más graves de lo que ella y Diamante habían pensado?

Apresuró su ritmo, ignorando el dolor que se le disparaba por el cuerpo. Debía alcanzar a sus compañeros. Ellos la cuidarían. Sólo ellos. Ellos la amaban. Estarían furiosos por lo que le había sucedido, pero nunca se alejarían de ella. Finalmente irrumpió en el claro. Los árboles caían y miró fijamente a través de la ladera para ver a Seiya y Darien arrodillados en el suelo alrededor de su madre y un lobo negro. Mamuro.

El temor y la pena crecieron en su garganta hasta que casi no pudo respirar. Se apresuró hacia delante, empujándose incluso mientras su cuerpo chillaba en protesta. Sus compañeros se giraron para mirarla

Se detuvo a unos pasos, retrocediendo ante el odio y la pena en sus ojos. No había bienvenida aquí. Ninguna prisa por ayudarla, ninguna preocupación en sus expresiones.

Estaban de pie, sus dos amantes, los hombres a los que amaba más que a su vida.

Se adelantó otra vez, pero la fría mirada en los ojos de Seiya la detuvo una vez más.

—Tienes mucho valor al venir aquí —siseó él—. ¿No estabas satisfecha hasta ver los resultados de tu traición? —Se giró, ondeando una mano en dirección al lobo caído—. Echa un buen vistazo, Serena. Ve lo que has hecho aquí.

—Pero yo no he hecho… —protestó, alzando una mano en gesto defensivo. El movimiento le costó. Osciló y se hundió de rodillas, la humedad fría de la nieve se filtró en su ropa rota.

¿Qué quería decir Seiya? ¿Por qué hablaba con tal ira? Nunca antes le había dirigido enfado.

—Mientes —escupió Darien—. Estás maldecida por las propias palabras de nuestro padre y su vista. Vimos y oímos lo que hiciste.

—Eras nuestra compañera —dijo Seiya, la angustia arrastrándose en su voz—. Te amábamos como ningún otro. Pusimos tus necesidades sobre las nuestras. Sobre nuestra manada. Y nos traicionaste. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te satisface ver uno de los lobos más grandes de nuestra línea de sangre yaciendo en el suelo sin vida? ¿Te hace sentir bien saber que nuestra madre se apena por un compañero al lado del cual ha corrido durante un siglo?

—¡Seiya, no! —estalló ella—. Por favor, debes escucharme. Te amo. Nunca te traicionaría. —Miró a Darien que estaba de pie, los hombros pesados por la ira y la emoción—. Te amo —dijo suavemente—. ¿Por qué os habéis vuelto contra mí? ¿Por qué creéis que podría hacer algo tan horrible?

Neherenia se paró, sus ojos ardiendo. Anduvo a zancadas hasta donde Serena luchaba por ponerse de pie otra vez. Levantó la mano y abofeteó a Serena en la mejilla magullada. El sonido sonó en el aire.

—No me hables de amor —chilló la madre de sus compañeros—. Nos has traicionado. Estás muerta para nosotros como lo está Mamuro.

La cabeza de Serena chasqueó hacia atrás, y a la nieve. El cielo giró locamente encima de ella, y supo sin duda alguna, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Quizá se había muerto allí atrás. Quizá no había sobrevivido el ataque brutal.

—Diamante —cuchicheó. Ella necesitaba a Diamante. Él sabía. Les diría lo que había sucedido.

—Te atreves a mencionar el nombre del guerrero noble que has asesinado —siseó Neherenia—. No eres digna de decir su nombre.

Serena alzó la mirada para ver a sus compañeros flanquear a su madre. Seiya deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros delgados.

—Vamonos, madre —dijo en voz baja.

—¡No te vayas! —lloró Serena.

Sólo Darien se giró para mirarla otra vez. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y pena.

—Nosotros te amábamos, Serena. Habríamos hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Te habríamos amado y cuidado para siempre. ¿Y lo tiraste todo lejos para qué? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? Mi padre te acogió como una de los suyos. Te amaba como a una hija. Se lo devolviste con traición.

Ella miró mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba. En la distancias, sus compañeros cambiaron a lobos. Merodearon alrededor del cuerpo de Mamuro antes agarrar la piel en sus bocas para llevárselo.

La estaban abandonando. El pánico la inundó y estalló dentro de ella. Estaba malherida. Moriría aquí sin su ayuda. Más que eso, se moriría sin su amor.

—No os vayáis —dijo con voz ronca mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Os amo. Os necesito —susurró.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 2

Serena se despertó y tiró las pesadas pieles más cerca de su cuerpo. Entonces esperó. Esperar que esto fuera un día en que pudiera despertar sin la avalancha arrolladora de dolor. La pena se elevó por ella, dejándola débil y sin fuerzas contra la cama provisional. Su cuerpo todavía no se había curado del ataque de hacía tres semanas, pero su alma había sufrido la mayoría de los daños. Un daño irreparable.

Un golpe la puso sobre aviso de la presencia de Haruka Tenoh en la vieja cabaña. La puerta delantera se abrió, y una ráfaga de aire frío sopló antes de que rápidamente lo cerrara otra vez. Levantó la mirada desde la plataforma hasta la chimenea para verle acarreando un pequeño abeto a través del piso.

—Buenos días, chica. ¿Te sientes mejor hoy? —preguntó el hombre más viejo.

Ella asintió como hacía cada mañana, y él bufó como hacía cada mañana cuando veía la mentira en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella mientras luchaba contra el dolor para incorporarse.

Él arqueó una tupida ceja.

—¿Qué te parece, un oso pardo?

Ella trató de sonreír pero renunció. Sonreír tomaba demasiado esfuerzo. Él suspiró.

—Es un árbol de Navidad, chica. Pensé que podría levantarte el ánimo. Tengo unas pocas chucherías que podemos colgar para hacerlo más bonito. Podemos ensartar incluso alguna palomita de maíz si prometes no comértelas todas.

Ella sonrió entonces. Adoraba la Navidad. Se lo había dicho durante uno de esas conversaciones largas en las frías noches delante del fuego.

—Ahí, eso es mejor —dijo él con aprobación—. ¿Sonreír no es tan malo, verdad?

Ella miró hacia abajo, preguntándose por centésima vez que hubiera hecho si el viejo cazador no la hubiera encontrado en la nieve. Yaciendo allí deseando que la muerte viniera rápidamente para poder dejar de sentir el dolor.

Haruka Tenoh puso el árbol en un rincón y se movió hasta el fuego para calentarse las manos. Después de frotarlas juntas unos pocos segundos, giró su atención a ella.

—Déjame ver esa pierna que coloqué. Considero que quizás sea tiempo de quitarte las tablillas. Caminarás más que probablemente con una cojera durante un tiempo, pero al final, deberías estar bien de nuevo.

Ella le permitió echar para atrás las cubiertas, y él pasó las nudosas manos por las tablillas firmes que había asegurado a los lados de la pierna. Aunque era brusco mientras miraba, era asombrosamente gentil.

—Bien, ¿qué dices, chica? ¿Estás lo bastante bien para intentar andar?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, luego asintió.

—Déjame coger mi cuchillo —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Fue al área de la cabaña que le servía como cocina y registró el armario antes de volver con un afilado cuchillo de cazador. Cortó la tela que rodeaba las tablillas, luego suavemente apartó la madera de su pierna.

—Mueve el pie alrededor un poco —alentó—. Entonces te tendremos de pie y probaremos.

Dobló el pie, respingando cuando los músculos protestaron por la acción.

—Dolerá un poco —advirtió él—. Aunque nada por lo que preocuparse.

Curvó sus brazos bajo la espalda y cintura, y ella se soltó.

—No me puedes coger —protestó.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Yo, ¿no puedo coger a una poquita cosa como tu? ¿Cómo piensas que traje aquí? Chica, he acarreado un oso pardo de ochocientas libras fuera del bosque para despellejarlo.

Ella se encontró levantada mientras él se ponía de pie.

—Ahora, te dejaré con calma. Toma la mayor parte de tu peso con la pierna buena. Trata de no pasarte de la raya.

El pie golpeó el piso, y ella rechinó los dientes mientras varias partes de su cuerpo protestaban por estar en vertical. Después de tres semanas acostada, su cuerpo estaba débil e inestable. Apenas se había incorporado más que cada vez que tenía que aliviarse.

Haruka Tenoh la sostuvo alrededor de la cintura mientras bajaba con cuidado la pierna mala. Entonces cambió su peso a ambas piernas igualmente. La rodilla se dobló y él la agarró antes de se cayera al suelo.

Mitad la llevó, mitad la ayudó hasta la mesita y la arrojó a la silla.

—Aquí ahora, solo siéntate aquí y oriéntate mientras preparo algún desayuno. Luego puedes supervisar mientras decoro el árbol.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba al entrecano viejo anciano.

—Gracias, Haruka Tenoh. No puedo ni siquiera tener la esperanza de devolverte jamás tu bondad.

La expresión de él se suavizó.

—Ahora, chica, no me mires con esos ojos lacrimógenos. Esa manada tuya debería ser cazada, disparada y hecha alfombras de piel por lo que te han hecho.

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras Haruka Tenoh empezaba a andar alrededor de la cocina. No había querido que él supiera nada sobre los lobos, pero había sabido de su existencia hacía mucho tiempo antes de que Serena hubiera puesto ni siquiera un pie en estas montañas. Había conocido al mismo Mamuro cuando era joven. Le llamó amigo.

Una vez que ella se hubo dado cuenta de que él conocía a sus lobos, le había soltado toda la historia, usando toda una caja de pañuelos en el proceso. En broma le había dicho que esperaba no coger un catarro este invierno porque ella había usado toda su suministro y no conseguiría más hasta la primavera.

Ella alzó la mirada otra vez hacia Haruka Tenoh.

—¿Parará de doler? —preguntó en voz baja.

La bondad suavizó arrugas bajo sus ojos.

—Lo hará, chica. Con el tiempo. Un día te despertarás y no dolerá tanto como el día anterior. Y el siguiente dolerá menos que ese día. Llevará tiempo, pero eres una sobreviviente. Lo que es más importante eres una buena, dulce chica. No te mereces lo que te pasó, pero no tengo ninguna duda que te hará más fuerte.

**/***/**

Seiya trotó hacia la espaciosa cabaña que servía de cuartos a Darien y a él. Había corrido a lo largo del risco de la montaña hasta que había jadeado en busca de aire.

Pero, el dolor que todavía le apretaba el pecho no desaparecía. No podía negar todo lo que quería, pero la había perdido.

Los había traicionado, asesinado a dos de su manada, pero todavía le dolía. Deseaba volver a antes de que todo hubiera pasado. A las noches en que ella yacía entre Darien y él, con el sedoso pelo esparcido sobre sus hombros mientras dormía en el refugio de sus brazos.

Curvó la nariz mientras empezaba su transformación de vuelta a humano. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía deshacerse del olor de los cazadores que había persistido con el olor de ella de aquel día. Ella había apestado a ellos.

Mientras conjuraba ropa e iba hacia la puerta de su cabaña, el recordado olor, el asqueroso olor, fue reemplazado por uno más familiar. Uno que no debería estar oliendo.

Giró bruscamente para mirar fijamente a través del suelo nevado. En la distancia oyó un ladrido. Diamante. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Había desaparecido el día en que el padre de Seiya había muerto. Lo habían creído muerto a manos de los cazadores. Y de su compañera. ¿Podía haber escapado y solo ahora volver con la manada?

Echó atrás la cabeza y lanzó una dura llamada a Darien. En segundos, su hermano abrió la puerta y salió fuera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó a Seiya.

—¿Le hueles?

Darien olió cuidadosamente en el aire. Sus ojos se ensancharon de incredulidad.

—¿Diamante?

Otro ladrido desgarró el aire y de repente, con incredulidad, Diamante apareció sobre la cima de la colina. Sus patas se clavaron en la nieve, partículas de hielo volaron en su estela mientras tiraba de un trineo detrás de él.

Seiya y Darien se apresuraron a adelantarse para saludar a su compañero de manada, su alegría de verlo vivo resbalando sobre ellos.

Cuando Diamante se paró unas pocas yardas lejos, se sacudió la nieve de la piel y se transformó. Anduvo a zancadas hacia Seiya y Darien, el brazo levantado para saludarlos.

Seiya lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Estaba vivo. Diamante agarró el brazo que Seiya había extendido con aturdida incredulidad, como si Diamante hubiera regresado de la muerte.

—Es bueno verte, Seiya —dijo Diamante—. ¿Dónde está Serena?

La cara de Seiya se endureció.

—Ella no está aquí.

El alivio destelló en los ojos de Diamante.

—Bien. No querría que viera lo que os he traído. La trastornaría. —Echó una mirada alrededor—. Aunque pienso que tu padre estaría interesado en una pequeña venganza. ¿Dónde está?

Darien dio un paso adelante, la confusión arrugándole la frente.

—Diamante, pensábamos que estabas muerto. ¿Cómo es que vienes vivo? ¿Cómo es que no sabes nada acerca de la muerte de nuestro padre? ¿Y por qué nos preguntarías si Serena está aquí sabiendo lo que nos hizo a todos nosotros?

Diamante dejó caer la boca, abriéndola. Su cuerpo alto y musculoso se tensó mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en un ceño desconcertado. Sacudió el pelo cubierto de barro como si se aclarara las telarañas.

—¿Mamuro está muerto? ¿Cómo sucedió? Estaba herido cuando nos dejó a Serena y a mí, pero debería haber sobrevivido fácilmente a tales heridas. ¿Y por qué pensaste que yo estaba muerto? ¿No te contaron Mamuro y Serena que estaba cazando a los cazadores que nos tendieron una emboscada?

El terror se apretó en el abdomen de Seiya. Algo estaba equivocado. Muy, muy equivocado. La náusea se curvó en su estómago y se frotó las tripas para tratar de aliviar la molestia.

—Mamuro murió porque Serena nos traicionó a los cazadores —dijo Darien planamente—. Padre nos lo contó todo.

Diamante palideció.

—¿Él os dijo que Serena nos traicionó con los cazadores? ¿Dijo realmente eso?

Seiya asintió.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —demandó Diamante. La sospecha entró en sus ojos, y brillaron peligrosamente.

—La dejamos atrás como conviene a alguien que daña a la manada —rechinó Darien.

En un instante, Diamante se transformó en lobo y se lanzó contra Darien. Este no tuvo más elección que cambiar también. Nunca sobreviviría el ataque del lobo en su forma humana.

Diamante gruñó y se pegó a la garganta de Darien, giraron una y otra vez en una masa de piel retorcida. Seiya se transformó rápidamente y saltó para separar a los dos lobos.

Tenían la misma fuerza y energía. Se matarían el uno al otro antes de darse cuartel. Finalmente, Seiya logró asir a Diamante por el cuello y tirarlo lejos. Seiya se paró entre Diamante y su hermano y gruñó de modo amenazador, una advertencia a ambos para que retrocedieran.

Darien se transformó primero luego Diamante cambió a humano, con un ceño peligroso oscureciéndole la cara.

—¿La abandonasteis allí en su condición? —demandó Diamante—. ¿La abandonaste después de lo que había sufrido?

Seiya sacudió la cabeza. Estaba más confuso por momentos. Señaló con la cabeza hacia el trineo mientras un bajo gemido ascendía del montón.

Lo acechó y tiró de la manta para ver a dos hombres tumbados y atados. Le dio a Diamante una mirada afilada.

—¿Quién son y por qué los has traído aquí?

Diamante le miró enfurecido, los hombros subiendo y bajando con ira.

—Son los cazadores que atacaron a tu compañera. Los cazadores que nos tendieron una emboscada y mataron a Mamuro. Los he traído aquí pensando que querrías exigir venganza por dañar lo que es tuyo. Puedo ver que cometí un error.

Darien bordeó más cerca, dando a Diamante una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Diamante? No entiendo nada de esto. Actúas como si Serena fuera la víctima en todo esto. Nuestro padre no mentiría. Vimos lo que él vio. Nos introdujimos en su mente.

—Visteis mal —dijo Diamante rotundamente.

Seiya y Darien cambiaron unas miradas horrorizadas. Diamante estuvo resuelto en su defensa de Serena, y él había estado allí. ¿Podría haber estado su padre equivocado? ¿O tenía Diamante una razón para mentir?

—Ella apestaba a los cazadores —dijo Seiya oscuramente.

Diamante se movió como si fuera a atacar otra vez, y Seiya gruñó una advertencia. Diamante se paró allí flexionando las manos con ira.

—Reclamo el derecho de tomarla como compañera —declaró Diamante—. La encontraré, siempre que esté viva. Si eso significa el destierro de la manada, que así sea. Nunca me perdonaré por echarla cuando aguantó tanto por salvarme a mí y a vuestro padre.

Seiya y Darien abrieron las bocas.

—Sobre mi cadáver —ladró Darien—. Ella es nuestra compañera.

Diamante lo rodeó, con un gruñido feroz saliendo de su boca.

—Echaste a tu compañera. Le diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba. Le aseguré que la cuidaríais, que sería vuestra prioridad. Nunca me perdonaré por llevarla de vuelta a la manada, pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente el olor de los cazadores. Pensé que ella estaría a salvo con vosotros, así que la dejé y perseguí a los cazadores. Aunque me llevó semanas rastrearlos. Vengaré a Serena. No tenéis que preocuparos por el asunto.

—Seiya, Darien, ¿qué pasa aquí? —dijo su madre detrás de ellos—. ¿Diamante? ¡Diamante! — exclamó con un sollozo.

Pasó como una exhalación a sus hijos y tiró sus brazos alrededor de su compañero de manada.

—Pensábamos que estabas muerto —dijo mientras las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas—. Gracias a los dioses que has vuelto a salvo.

Diamante apartó suavemente a Neherenia de él y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento, Neherenia. Debo irme. Probablemente no regresaré. Debo encontrar a Serena y hacer las cosas bien.

Tanto Seiya como Darien se lanzaron a por él. Su fuerza combinada no estaba a su altura, pero aún así dio una pelea tremenda. Finalmente, lo dominaron y lo sostuvieron contra el suelo.

Seiya se puso en pie, arrastrando a Diamante con él. Lo empujó hacia la cabaña mientras Darien y su confundida madre los seguían detrás.

Una vez dentro, empujó a Diamante hacia una silla y se paró delante de él.

—Dinos lo que sucedió. Todo. Y no omitas una maldita cosa. Especialmente nada que tenga que ver con mi compañera.

Diamante lo miró fijamente enojado.

—No la mereces.

Seiya se inclinó, acercándose a la cara de Diamante.

—Si tienes algo que decirme acerca de Serena, dilo antes de que despedace.

—¿Serena? —dio su madre con voz afligida—. Seiya, quizá nosotros no deberíamos estar discutiendo sobre Serena. Sé cuán dura ha sido su traición para ti y para Darien.

Diamante giró para mirar fijamente a la madre de Seiya.

—Serena no traicionó a nadie. Son tus hijos quienes la han traicionado.

Darien tensó y flexionó las manos en puños.

—Suelta lo que tengas que decir antes de que desparrame tu sangre.

—Nos tendieron una emboscada —dijo Diamante con voz fatigada—. Regresando del pueblo con los suministros. Mamuro y yo tirábamos de los trineos y Serena andaba entre nosotros. No sé cómo supieron que estábamos allí pero no fue porque Serena nos traicionara. La hice correr y esconderse en los árboles. No quería que la cogiera la pelea. Le lanzaron un dardo a Mamuro. Dio dos pasos y se desplomó. Traté de luchar contra ellos pero eran tres contra uno, y las drogas que utilizaron me impidieron cambiar a lobo.

—¿Y Serena? ¿Dónde estaba ella en todo esto? —demandó Seiya. Recordaba las imágenes de los recuerdos de su padre demasiado bien.

—Ella vino como un ángel vengador —dijo Diamante con voz atormentada—. No iba a dejarnos morir o algo peor. Desafió a los cazadores. —Levantó la mirada sobriamente hacia Seiya—. Nunca me he sentido tan impotente en mi vida. Esa pequeña cosa diminuta de pie entre Mamuro y las bestias que le golpeaban. Los desafió a que hicieran lo peor, y por Dios, que lo hicieron.

Las piernas de Seiya se debilitaron. Se balanceó y tuvo que tropezar con una de las sillas antes de caerse.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo peor? —preguntó Darien en voz ronca.

Los ojos de Diamante se fijaron en él, el dolor brillando en sus ojos dorados.

—Lo peor. Y ella lo aguantó para que tuviera tiempo de escapar y liberar a Mamuro. Se burló de ellos con el hecho de que morirían. Que su manada los cazaría y los mataría. Que sus compañeros nunca permitirían que esa injusticia quedara así. ¿Qué irónico es eso? —acabó amargamente.

Moriréis. Os matarán.

Seiya recordaba las palabras de la visión de su padre. ¿Podía Mamuro haber estado tan drogado que imaginó a Serena burlándose de él cuando de hecho desafiaba a los cazadores?

Oh Dios. Ten misericordia. El no merecía ninguna.

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla mientras Darien y su madre se sentaban en un silencio aturdido. La voz de Diamante rompió la pesada capa de desesperación que había caído sobre ellos.

—Logré liberarme, pero era demasiado tarde para salvar a Serena de los horrores que encaró. Ya que sabía que girarían su atención únicamente a ella, olvidándose del todo de mí y Mamuro en el ínterin. Compró suficiente tiempo para que las drogas abandonaran mi sistema. Cambié y ataqué. Los hombres corrieron. Liberé a Mamuro y lo mandé a vosotros para conseguir ayuda. Recogí a Serena en mis brazos y la llevé de vuelta. Todo el camino la consolé diciéndole que sus compañeros cuidarían de ella, que iría a cazar a sus atacantes y la justicia estaría servida. Si hubiera sabido lo que la esperaba aquí, nunca le habría permitido irse.

Levantó unos ojos condenatorios a Seiya, Darien e incluso a Neherenia.

—Nunca imaginé que mi manada volvería la espalda a una mujer que necesitaba tanta ayuda. A alguien a quien adoptamos como uno de los nuestros. Voy a encontrarla, y cuando lo haga, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida compensándola. Reemplazaré a los compañeros que la tiraron lejos como si fuera basura de ayer.

—Oh mi Dios —dijo Darien, la angustia impresa en cada palabra—. Oh Dios mío.

Neherenia se puso en pie retorciéndose las manos delante de ella.

—La golpeé. Golpeé a la chica que era mi hija.

Diamante se levantó con repugnancia. Se movió hacia la puerta y Seiya supo que estaba a un segundo de cambiar y correr en la noche para encontrar a Serena.

—Diamante, espera.

Diamante giró para mirarle fijamente.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado. Solo Dios sabe cómo me perdonaré alguna vez. Pero ella es nuestra compañera. Somos Darien y yo quienes debemos hacer lo correcto.

Los ojos de Diamante destellaron enojadamente.

—Renunciasteis a lo correcto cuando le disteis la espalda. No sois mas sus compañeros, no importa que lleve vuestra marca.

—Ella es nuestra —dijo Darien, su voz tensa por la emoción—. Le hemos hecho más daño que los hombres que la atacaron, pero los dioses son mi testigo que encontraré una manera de hacer lo correcto. Será vengada, y volverá bajo nuestra protección.

Diamante miró fijamente a los dos hermanos como si midiera su determinación. Sus hombros se desplomaron derrotados. Luego, levantó la cabeza con desafío.

—No sabes si os aceptará. No sabemos si está viva. La abandonasteis para que se defendiera sola en un terreno implacable. Voy a ir con vosotros, porque si la encontramos y os rechaza, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerla feliz y protegerla. Incluso si eso significa hacerlo de lejos. Nunca permitiré que lo que le sucedió ocurra otra vez.

Seiya escuchó el voto de Diamante y sintió una oleada del orgullo ante la defensa de Serena por su compañero de manada.

—Te damos la bienvenida en nuestro viaje, Diamante. Pero que sepas esto. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para recobrar la confianza de Serena y su amor. Incluso si me toma el resto de mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 3

Serena reunió valor y fuerza mientras se empujaba dentro de los pantalones de ante que Haruka Tenoh le había hecho. Estaban forrados de piel, un hecho que apreciaba mientras tiritaba por el frío de la mañana. Ni siquiera el fuego que ardía en el hogar la calentaba mucho. Esa mañana había despertado para bendecir el entumecimiento. Se sentía extraña, realmente. Su cara estaba tensa y se sentía caliente al tocarla, y tiritaba interminablemente entre las mantas pesadas de su plataforma.

Pero había estado tumbada allí, moviéndose poco en el mes pasado. Las tablillas habían sido quitadas hacía una semana, así que no había ninguna excusa para no empezar a levantarse. Una onda de mareos la asaltó mientras se ponía en pie y probaba las piernas inestables. Vaciló y se agarró a una silla cercana para estabilizarse. Miró con anhelo afuera por la única ventana de la cabaña al paisaje nevado. Había pasado tanto desde que había respirado aire fresco.

Sin decidirlo conscientemente el aventurarse fuera, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Haruka Tenoh estaba fuera para verificar sus trampas, pero regresaría pronto, y no dolería estirar las piernas un poco.

En la puerta, se puso con cuidado sus mocasines, el esfuerzo casi agotándola. Era extraño, pero se sentía más débil hoy que en días anteriores. Los dedos temblaron mientras ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

Usando la puerta para apoyarse, se deslizó con cuidado fuera, estremeciéndose cuando el aire frío se erizó sobre su cuerpo. Tan pronto como dio un paso en la nieve, la angustia se vertió en su corazón, derramándose y rasgando por su cuerpo. El paisaje era hermoso y horriblemente feo. La última vez que había disfrutado de un día como este, un día donde el cielo estaba imposiblemente azul y el sol arriba, había sido el día cuando Seiya y Darien habían jugado en la nieve con ella. Apenas horas antes de irse al pueblo con Diamante y Mamuro.

Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo onduló con escalofríos. Cojeó por la nieve hacia la cubierta de árboles a lo lejos. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Seiya le había enseñado a buscar siempre la cubierta. Nunca te pares en abierto. Pero nunca lo vería otra vez, ni a Darien. La habían abandonado, seguros de que ella era la causa de la muerte de su padre. Y quizá lo era. Si hubiera intervenido antes. Si no se hubiera quedado bajo los árboles reuniendo valor para hacer lo imposible. Si solo hubiera sido más valiente y se hubiera apresurado para ayudar a Mamuro y Diamante.

Pero nunca los había traicionado. Amaba a su manada. Era la única familia que tenía Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie. Nadie excepto a viejo cazador que podía enfermar por el esfuerzo de responsabilizarse de una joven que no podía cuidar de si misma. No tenía a donde ir, ningún futuro que esperar, ningún compañero para mantenerla caliente en las noches largas y frías.

Oh, mamá, cómo te echo de menos.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Su madre, se había ido hacía tanto, todavía hervía a fuego lento en los vagos recuerdos de sus niñez. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba fuertemente, podía conjurar un recuerdo de Navidad. Su madre, decorando un pequeño árbol con ornamentos caseros, su sonrisa tierna mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Serena contra su pecho. Otro temblor bordeó por su espina dorsal hasta que su cuerpo se cubrió de carne de gallina. Ignoró el frío dolor, el dolor en su cuerpo y su corazón, y caminó penosamente adentrándose en los árboles. Adelante podía ver un desnivel empinado. Se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a un risco.

Sus ojos picaron mientras tenía cuidado en la vasta región montañosa. Centenares de pies abajo un río cortaba un sendero por la tierra. ¿Estaban sus lobos allí? ¿Pensaban alguna vez en ella? ¿O se había muerto su amor junto con su padre? Y su fe en ella. Un sollozo le brotó de la garganta. Sonó duro y feo en el silencio. Había perdido todo lo que le importaba. ¿Cómo podía continuar sabiendo que nunca lo tendría otra vez? Nunca lo sostendría en sus brazos.

Una completa y total desesperación se envolvió alrededor de ella, apretándole el pecho, estrujándola hasta que resolló por el aire. Qué no daría por no sentir. Por ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y que la bendita oscuridad descendiera.

Dio un paso hacia el desnivel, mirando fijamente hacia abajo al barranco. Sería tan fácil dar un paso hacia la nada. Entonces ella nunca sentiría otra vez. No dolería tanto. Encontraría la paz que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Seiya empujó las pesadas pieles más apretadamente a su alrededor mientras él, Diamante y Darien se apresuraban y caminaban penosamente subiendo la montaña. Su incapacidad para cambiar y moverse más rápido lo frustraba, pero había un humano en el área. Un trampero si tenía que adivinar. No querían asustarlo surgiendo en forma de lobo. Era una buena manera de que les dispararan.

Durante una semana, él y los otros habían rastreado el área alrededor del viejo campamento. No pudieron detectar ningún rastro del olor de Serena. Entonces ayer, cuando el viento cambió y sopló del norte, había captado un débil rastro de ella.

Ellos habían cargado montaña arriba hacia el viento, ansiosos por encontrarla. De repente Darien se paró delante de Seiya. Levantó la cabeza y olió. Un gruñido bajo procedió de su garganta.

—¿Qué es, Darien? —demandó Seiya mientras avanzaba por la nieve.

Diamante se les unió y levantó la cabeza también.

—Es ella. La huelo. Mucho más fuerte ahora. No está lejos.

Seiya inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos cuando el olor dulce de su compañera vagó hasta su nariz. El anhelo, la pena, tanta tristeza crecieron dentro de él. Empujó a Diamante, aumentando su velocidad subiendo por la cuesta de la montaña. Su olor aumentó, y su cuerpo sintió un hormigueo con la anticipación de verla, tenía las palmas sudadas en el aire frío ante el pensamiento de lo que le diría. Como ganaría su perdón.

Entonces se paró. Darien casi chocó con él por detrás. Un sollozo bajo les llegó con el viento. Seiya miró hacia el sonido, y allí la vio. Equilibrada al borde de un risco. Serena.

Dio un paso más cerca y miró fijamente hacia abajo al abismo. El terror le agarró el pecho de Seiya. Al lado de él, Darien siseó con temor. Iba a caer. Oh Dios. Nunca llegarían a tiempo.

En un instante, Seiya se transformó, arremetiendo en la nieve. Cavó en el terreno, corriendo tan rápidamente como su forma de lobo le permitía. Detrás de él, Darien y Diamante cambiaron salieron hacia Serena también.

¡No! No podía perderla otra vez. Cuando pensaba que ella daría un paso más allá del borde, se desmoronó en la nieve y yació inmóvil. Su corazón latió con alivio, pero todavía voló la distancia restante, su necesidad de tocarla, para tenerla, de asegurarse que estaba bien lo consumía todo. La alcanzó apenas unos segundos antes que Darien y Diamante. Suavemente le dio un codazo con su hocico, pero estaba inconsciente. Le acarició con la nariz la mejilla y lamió su piel, tratando de conseguir despertarla. Ella ardía de fiebre.

Seiya cambió y miró fijamente hacia abajo a su compañera. Las lágrimas le picaban los párpados, amenazando con deshumanizarlo completamente. Ella parecía tan frágil. Pálida, delgada, tan quebradiza. Y no estaba bien.

—¿Está viva? —preguntó Darien en una ráfaga de temor.

Seiya cabeceó sobriamente.

—No durará mucho si no la sacamos del frío. Está ardiendo de fiebre.

—Hay una cabaña a lo lejos —dijo Diamante señalando—. Podría ser donde ha estado.

Seiya recogió su precioso bulto de la nieve y la levantó en sus brazos. Siempre había sido una cosa diminuta, pero su ligereza, incluso entre las pieles que llevaba lo alarmo. Presionó los labios en su frente caliente y cerró los ojos mientras seguía a Diamante hacia la cabaña. **Te quiero, corazón. Estoy tan arrepentido por como te he hecho daño. Por favor vuelve a mí. No puedo vivir sin ti.**

Darien cayó a su lado, mirando ansiosamente la forma inconsciente de Serena. Estiró una mano para tocar la mejilla, y Seiya pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano.

—Le fallamos —croó Darien—. Cuando más nos necesitó, le dimos la espalda. ¿Cómo se supone que superemos jamás eso?

Seiya sacudió la cabeza sobriamente. No tenía palabras para ofrecer consuelo a su hermano, no cuando su compañera no lo tenía.

Diamante abrió la puerta de la cabaña e investigó antes de volver a Seiya y Darien y hacerles señas para que entraran.

—Ha estado aquí. Su olor está por todas partes, pero hay también el olor de otro. Un hombre. Creo que es el trampero que sabemos está cerca —dijo Diamante mientras se abría camino con Serena.

El fuego ardía bajo y Darien trabajó agregando troncos mientras Seiya bajaba a Serena a la plataforma de pieles a apenas unos pocos pies de distancia. Arregló suavemente las cubiertas sobre ella. Sabía que era friolenta. El y Darien habían disfrutado manteniéndola caliente durante el invierno.

Acarició con una mano el pelo rubio, disfrutando de la sensación de los mechones sedosos entre los dedos. La ira y el remordimiento surgieron repentinamente por sus venas mientras veía las sombras débiles de las magulladuras en su cara. Tenía una cicatriz, todavía fruncida e inflamada encima de la ceja donde uno de los bastardos la había golpeado, cortándole la piel.

Había visto su cojera cuando había dado un paso hacia la orilla del precipicio. Ahora, alzó las cubiertas para poder examinarle los miembros. Había marcas y magulladuras en una pierna de lo que parecían tablillas. Las hendiduras permanecían.

La mano se curvó de rabia ante lo que los cazadores le habían hecho a su compañera. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Giró la cara, incapaz de contener la emoción que le manaba de la garganta. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La mano de su hermano se apoyó en su hombro, apretándolo en consuelo.

—¿Está malherida? —preguntó Darien ansiosamente.

—Lo estaba —dijo Seiya sobriamente—. Parece que el trampero la ha cuidado. Probablemente le salvó la vida. —Robó una mirada de ojeada a Diamante que estaba parado al lado, el enfado y la preocupación arrugando sus rasgos.

Un click los alertó desde la puerta. Seiya se giró, preparado para cambiar y atacar en un instante. Un hombre anciano vestido con pieles estaba de pie en la puerta apuntándolos con un rifle.

—Te agradeceré que te alejes de la pequeña chica —dijo bruscamente—. Y no trates de cambiar porque creo que tu piel quedaría bien cerca de mi chimenea.

Seiya parpadeó. ¿Le había contado Serena acerca de la manada? No es que ella les debiera ninguna lealtad después de que la hubieran desterrado.

—Ella no ha contado nada si es eso lo que estás pensando —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba—. ¿Eres el chico de Mamuro?

Seiya asintió.

—Soy uno de ellos —dijo calmamente. Se giró e hizo gestos a Darien—. Este es mi hermano. ¿Conocía a nuestro padre?

El hombre asintió.

—Lo conocía hace muchos años. Siento haber oído lo que le pasó. Ahora, ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí, y por qué estás inclinado sobre la chica?

—Es nuestra compañera —habló Darien.

El anciano levantó una ceja.

—Bien, ahora, entonces ¿donde infiernos estabas cuando ella te necesitaba? ¿Cuándo ella yacía en la nieve rezando para morir rápidamente? ¿Cuándo tenía tanto dolor y se moría por dentro de vergüenza? —Sus ojos brillaron de modo amenazador, y agarró el rifle más apretado—. Tengo una buena mente para llenar a ambas pieles con plomo.

Seiya se estremeció ante la descripción de Serena yaciendo tan cerca de la muerte. Necesitando desesperadamente a sus compañeros. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar al hombre más viejo a los ojos.

—Solo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué estáis aquí ahora? —demandó el hombre.

Seiya miró hacia arriba, una determinación de acero agarrándolo.

—Estamos aquí porque ella es nuestra compañera, y queremos desesperadamente arreglar las injusticias del pasado.

El hombre relajó el agarre del rifle antes de bajarlo finalmente.

—Bien, ahora, ¿por qué no dijiste solo eso? —alargó la mano a Seiya—. Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh Ledbetter. Me puedes llamar Haruka Tenoh. La mayoría de la gente lo hace. —Su mirada cayó donde Serena estaba tumbada—. ¿Ha salido? Cuando me marché esta mañana, se sentía como si tuviera fiebre.

Haruka Tenoh sacudió la cabeza y se restregó la barba.

—Tenía miedo de que la pequeña hubiera enfermado. Ha sido tal la lucha para ella estas pasadas semanas.

—Tienes nuestra gratitud por ayudarla —dijo Darien mientras daba un paso adelante para ofrecer su mano.

—Bien, alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad? —les miró deliberadamente, y la vergüenza se arrastró sobre Seiya una vez más. Luego sus ojos parpadearon sobre Serena, y Seiya pudo ver la preocupación hervir a fuego lento en la mirada del anciano.

Haruka Tenoh les hizo gestos para seguirle fuera.

—Hay cosas que necesitan decirse pero no quiero que la chica las oiga por casualidad si se despierta.

Seiya y Darien salieron, pero Diamante se quedó detrás, su mirada ambivalente siguiéndolos.

—Ha tenido momentos duros, esa chica —dijo Haruka Tenoh mientras rondaba a los hermanos. Sacudió su dedo ante ellos—. Tenéis un largo camino delante de vosotros si se recupera apropiadamente. No pasa ninguna noche sin que grite con pesadillas. Y no puedo conseguir que coma una maldita cosa. Se está muriendo por dentro.

Seiya cerró los ojos y se preguntó cuantas lágrimas más soltaría antes de superarlo.

—Hay algo mas que deberíais saber —dijo el anciano calladamente—. Perdió un bebé no mucho después de llevarla a mi cabaña.

—¡Oh Dios! —gritó Darien.

Seiya perdió la batalla por mantener las lágrimas a raya.

—Ahora, ahora, no os cuento esto para haceros sentir peor —reprendió Haruka Tenoh—. Ella ni siquiera lo sabe. No creo que se diera cuenta de que lo llevaba. No se lo he dicho. Solo os lo cuento porque ha estado debilitada desde entonces. Creo que es por eso que tiene fiebre. No se nada acerca de problemas de mujeres. He hecho todo lo que puedo para ayudarla. Si mejora, vais a tener que llevarla a algún sito donde pueda conseguir ayuda.

—A casa —dijo Seiya suavemente—. Necesitamos llevarla a casa con la manada. Nuestro chaman puede sanarla.

—Si va —indicó Haruka Tenoh.

—No le daré elección —dijo Seiya simplemente—. Si no está bien, como su compañero, solo puedo hacer lo que sea necesario para asegurar su bienestar. Dejarla aquí no es una opción.

Haruka Tenoh asintió con satisfacción.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. El hecho es, que esa pequeña necesita que alguien cuide de ella. Ha pasado demasiado dolor en su joven vida.

—Nunca estará sin nosotros otra vez —prometió Darien—. Nunca estará sin nuestra protección. Ni siquiera por un minuto.

—Volvamos dentro antes de que nos congelemos —dijo Haruka Tenoh—. Veré si consigo alguna comida, y le haré a la chica algo de caldo. Necesita comer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 4

Cuando Seiya entró se congeló, vio a un leonado lobo acariciando la mejilla de Serena con la nariz. Diamante había cambiado, y ahora concentraba su atención en la compañera de Seiya y Darien.

Un gruñido desafiante vino de detrás de Seiya cuando su hermano consiguió un primer vislumbre de la vista ante ellos. Seiya no estaba menos complacido hasta que vio que Diamante había logrado despertar a Serena.

Sus hermosos y azules ojos se abrieron adormilados, los párpados caídos mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Parpadeó con sorpresa al ver al lobo tan cerca de ella.

—Diamante —susurró ella.

Estiró una mano y curvó los dedos en la piel de Diamante.

—Oh, Diamante, eres tu.

Tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo y sollozó en su piel. El corazón de Seiya dio bandazos mientras los gritos desgarradores de Serena llenaban la cabaña. Diamante cambió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Shhh, pequeña. No llores así. Todo está bien ahora.

Seiya rechinó los dientes. Diamante ni siquiera había conjurado ropa.

—Me abandonaron, Diamante —dijo, su voz tan tímida y llena de dolor. Cada palabra parecía arrastrarse fiera de ella, y se desplomó con cansancio contra Diamante—. No me quieren ya. Creen que maté a Mamuro y quizás lo hice, Diamante. No debería haber tardado tanto en intervenir. Tenía miedo. ¿Cómo puede una cobarde ser una compañera digna de los alfas?

Seiya giró lejos, incapaz de soportar el dolor de ver a su compañera tan apenada. Tan llena de dolor y traición. Se culpaba a si misma cuando había hecho el último sacrificio por dos de su manada. Ella no era indigna del alfa. Era el alfa quien era indigno de ella.

Diamante continuaba meciéndola de aquí para allá, sosteniéndola apretadamente mientras la consolaba. La cabeza le colgó atrás mientras se resbalaba otra vez a la inconsciencia.

Diamante suavemente la bajó a la plataforma, escondiendo rápidamente su cara de la vista de los otros. Pero Seiya había visto las lágrimas brillando en los ojos de su compañero de manada. ¿Quién podía no estar afectado por su pena?

Cuándo Diamante finalmente miró hacia atrás a Seiya y Darien, un fuego peligroso ardía brillantemente en sus ojos dorados.

—La llevaremos a casa de la manada. Si cualquier lobo la mira mal, le desafiaré. Ganaré. Me la llevaré lejos de allí.

Seiya asintió.

—Eso sería tu derecho si ella no es cuidada apropiadamente. Pero eso no sucederá, Diamante. Es nuestra compañera. La mujer de nuestros corazones. La amamos, y la manada la aceptará o nos iremos con ella nosotros mismos.

—No la merecéis.

Seiya asintió.

—Tienes razón. Pero es nuestra.

Darien se movió hacia la cama y se arrodilló al lado de Serena. Estiró una mano suavemente y le acarició la mejilla. Luego se inclinó y presionó los labios en su frente. Permaneció allí un largo momento, con los ojos cerrados. Apartó con cuidado los mechones de pelo de su cara antes de levantarse y marcharse.

Seiya se adelantó también. Había pasado un mes desde que había sostenido a su compañera en sus brazos. Un mes desde que la había tocado, besado, sentido su piel contra la suya. Había pasado las últimas semanas soñando con mejores tiempos, cuando yacía entre él y Darien, saciada después de hacer el amor.

Su necesidad era un dolor físico. La quería con cada pedazo de su alma. La quería abierta ante él, esperando para tomarlo en el interior de su cuerpo. La quería llevando esa hermosa sonrisa que llevaba solo para él y Darien. Pero después de lo que le había pasado, y luego de la última traición de sus compañeros, quizás no sonreiría otra vez. Pero dedicaría el resto de su vida a intentar que pasara.

Se tumbó a su lado y la tiró a sus brazos. Necesitaba ese contacto. Quería ser el único que la mantuviera caliente mientras tiritaba por la fiebre.

Mientras ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo, lo envolvía un sentido de justicia que no había sentido desde ese horrible día de hacía un mes. Envolvió los brazos apretadamente a su alrededor y la sostuvo cerca. Luego rezó a los dioses para que esta hermosa, entregada mujer encontrara el camino a casa, a los hombres que la amaban.

Diamante y Darien corrían adelante del trineo del que Seiya tiraba, explorando el área y comunicándose con una serie de ladridos y gañidos. Seiya corrió a pasos largos en un ritmo apacible, las correas del trineo entre los dientes.

Detrás de él, Serena yacía metida entre una pila de pieles en el trineo de madera. Escogía su sendero con cuidado, no queriendo darle más empujones de los necesarios.

Se preocupaba por su compañera. No había despertado otra vez desde ayer por la mañana cuando había sollozado en brazos de Diamante. Su fiebre se había elevado durante la noche mientras Seiya la había sostenido. Se había retorcido y movido inquietamente, luchando contra sus demonios mientras Seiya la miraba impotente.

Habían salido antes del alba, cargando a Serena en el trineo y llevándosela. Estaban al menos a dos días de viaje de la manada. Mientras cubrían las millas, el sol se movía alto arriba, hundiéndose en el horizonte. Cuándo la oscuridad cayó, pararon a descansar, encendiendo un fuego para mantener a Serena caliente. Seiya arregló las pieles sobre la nieve, luego envolvieron a Serena entre las más gruesas. Diamante se ofreció para la primera vigilancia y Seiya y Darien se tumbaron a ambos lados de Serena, permitiendo que el calor de cuerpo la envolviera.

Se retorció inquieta contra ellos, y en un punto empezó llorar. Los suaves sonidos de pena rompieron el corazón de Seiya. Cuando comenzó a luchar, Seiya convocó su valor y se empujó en su mente.

Las imágenes que vio lo hicieron gritar. Por primera vez desde que había visto la escena en los ojos de su padre, vio la realidad de la situación. Miró mientras Serena se interponía entre Mamuro y los cazadores, no dispuesta a permitir que continuaran hiriéndolo. Sintió cada punzada de temor, cada respingo de dolor mientras le rompían la ropa, golpeándola. Sintió su vergüenza cuando la violaron. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aún cuando caían sobre ella. Revivió cada momento con ella, odiándose más por la manera en que la había traicionado.

No fue hasta que oyó la áspera respiración de Darien que se dio cuenta de que su hermano había empujado en la mente de Serena en el mismo momento que él. Darien había sido testigo de todo lo que Seiya había experimentado. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron dolorosas miradas sobre el cuerpo de Serena.

—Ella tiene todo el derecho a odiarnos —dijo Darien en voz baja—. Le fallamos. Fallamos en protegerla, luego nos alejamos cuando más nos necesitaba. Creímos lo peor de ella cuando no tenía nada más que fe en nosotros.

Seiya asintió, incapaz de formar las palabras que estaban atrapadas en su garganta. ¿Qué podía decir cuando se condenaba a si mismo con cada aliento? Era total y completamente indigno de su amor o fe.

¿Había seguido adelante ella? ¿Había resbalado al lado del abismo? ¿Estaba ahora pasando a la siguiente vida? El mundo alrededor de ella era una miríada de imágenes complicadas, alucinaciones salvajes y sonidos extraños.

Un momento se sentía como si las llamas del infierno lamieran su piel, y el siguiente, estaba sumergida en las profundidades heladas de un ventisquero. Oía voces. Voces familiares. Había veces que juraba que Seiya y Darien hablaban con ella, su amor limpiándola como un viento curativo. Las lágrimas pincharon sus ardientes párpados. No tenía más lágrimas para soltar. Y los muertos no lloraban.

Se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su nebuloso mundo. Cuando oyó la voz de su suegra, se encogió de temor. Cuando oyó los ladridos y aullidos de su manada, dedos de terror bordearon su fría piel.

La odiaban. La voz de su suegra se arrastraba más cerca. Serena abrió los ojos, intentando ver si era real o una invención de su imaginación. Cuando vio a la mujer cerniéndose sobre ella, lloriqueó de temor y se encogió.

La manada exigiría justicia por los pecados de Serena. ¿La habían seguido a la otra vida, determinados a no permitirle irse impune?

Suaves manos se deslizaron sobre su piel caliente. Palabras de amor se susurraron en su oído. Un leve gemido se le escapó. No se suponía que la muerte doliera tanto. No se suponía que sintiera.

—Serena, mi amor, por favor no llores.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de dar sentido a la voz. Era la voz de Seiya. Suaves labios le acariciaron la frente. Una mano le alisó el cabello húmedo.

—Tengo miedo —lloriqueó—. No se supone que la muerte sea tan espantosa.

Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan cobarde. Era la compañera de los alfas y no podía ni ir al gran más allá sin avergonzarse.

—No vas a morir, corazón. No te dejaré.

—Me odias —susurró—. Déjame en paz.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué estaba Seiya allí? Luego un súbito pensamiento la alarmó, destellando a través de su mente maltratada. ¿Había muerto Seiya también? ¿Era por eso por lo que podía oírlo? La idea la llenó de pena, más entumecedora que cualquiera que hubiera sentido hasta ahora.

—Noooo —gritó—. No se suponía que tú murieras también.

Los sollozos manaron de su pecho y ardieron en su garganta con una angustia desgarradora. Fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, uniéndolos en un segundo grupo. Manos familiares. Olores familiares.

—Nadie se muere, pequeño amor. Debes regresar a nosotros.

—¿Darien?

—Sí, amor, soy yo. Darien. Estoy aquí. Seiya está aquí.

—¿Estoy muerta? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Se esforzó por oír su respuesta, pero sus voces se debilitaron mientras el mundo se desvanecía alrededor de ella. Se deslizó de vuelta al consuelo de la inconsciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 5

Cuándo Serena despertó de nuevo, tenía una conciencia que no había experimentado desde el día en que había viajado por la nieve hasta la cabaña de Haruka Tenoh. Miró alrededor, esperando ver la vista familiar de la chimenea. El árbol que Haruka Tenoh había decorado para ella. En vez de eso, lo que vio trajo un dolor a su pecho.

Seiya y Darien estaban tumbados en el suelo al lado de su cama, las pieles enredadas en sus piernas. Solo llevaban ante, los pechos desnudos. Un fuego ardía bajo apenas a unos pies de distancia. Se movió y casi gimió por el esfuerzo. Nunca se había sentido tan débil. Tan dolorida. Los músculos protestaron mientras intentaba arrastrar los pies.

Echó una ojeada a la cabaña, reconociéndola como el alojamiento de invierno de la manada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? El miedo y la angustia le inundaron el vientre. ¿Cómo había regresado con la manada?

Un vago recuerdo de Diamante en su forma de lobo en la cabaña de Haruka Tenoh. ¿Lo había soñado o de algún modo la había devuelto él a la manada? ¿Y como reaccionarían Seiya y Darien cuando la encararan otra vez?

El temor le indujo a tener nauseas arremolinándose en el estómago hasta que tragó convulsivamente contra el impulso de vomitar. Aire. Necesitaba aire.

Con cuidado, bajó de la suave cama, probando sus piernas débiles antes de dar demasiados pasos. El suelo se sentía frío en los pies desnudos, y buscó sus mocasines. En la puerta, a unos pocos pies, había una pila de zapatos. Se movió con cuidado en su dirección, con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros. Sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos ante el repentino dolor que serpenteó por su cuerpo. Ellos ya no la consideraban su compañera.

Con una mirada dolorosa en su dirección, se puso despacio los zapatos en los pies y alcanzó una de las pieles que colgaban en la puerta. Abrió la puerta y escapó rápidamente por la nieve. Respiró profundamente el aire frío. El olor del humo de los fuegos de las cabañas cercanas se filtraba por su nariz. El sol de la mañana estaba apenas encima del horizonte, y un frío húmedo se extendía por su cuerpo.

Silenciosa, escogió con cuidado su camino a través de la nieve. Tenía sed, y sabía que había un arroyo no muy lejos. Mientras se aproximaba, vio que había una capa de hielo. Se agachó y cogió una piedra para romper la superficie. El agua burbujeó por la pequeña apertura y recogió agua fría en el cuenco de las manos. Bebió con avidez, tomando tragos y rellenando las palmas rápidamente.

—Deberías haberme despertado, amor. Te hubiera conseguido el agua.

Ella casi se cayó hacia adelante al hielo por la sorpresa. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron por los brazos para estabilizarla. Alzó la mirada hacia Seiya que estaba de pie sobre ella.

Ella se estremeció lejos de su toque, tropezando hacia atrás mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. El le tendió las manos para ayudarla pero las rechazó, poniendo varios pies de distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo he llegado?

Detrás de él, Darien se acercaba, sus andares cautelosos como si temieran asustarla más. Ella dio otro protector paso atrás. Sus ojos revolotearon hacia Seiya quien estaba de pie allí mirándola, con tanta agonía reflejada en sus ojos que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Fuimos a buscarte —dijo Seiya—. Te encontramos en la cabaña de Haruka Tenoh ardiendo de fiebre. Te trajimos a casa para que nuestro chamán te curara.

—No fue un sueño —murmuró—. Erais reales.

—Sí, amor. Somos reales.

El vaciló y dio un paso adelante. Ella retrocedió inmediatamente insegura de lo que hacer. Qué decir. Qué sentir. ¿Por qué habían venido a por ella?

—Me rompe el corazón que me mires con temor en tus ojos —dijo él con voz desigual—. Incluso si se que merezco tu aborrecimiento. Preferiría el odio en tu mirada. Pero no el temor.

—Seiya —terminó ella y miró a Darien quien ahora estaba al lado de su hermano. El pánico burbujeaba—. ¿Por qué fuisteis detrás de mí?

Osciló un poco, y antes de saberlo, estaba arrodillada en la nieve fría, desorientada sobre como había llegado allí. Seiya y Darien estuvieron a su lado en un segundo, cogiéndola con manos tiernas.

Los miró en completa confusión. A través de la nieve, oyó un grito agudo. Siguió la dirección del sonido para ver a su suegra corriendo hacia ellos. Serena se tensó y se encogió sin querer contra Seiya en busca de protección.

Seiya la columpió en sus brazos, sosteniéndola cerca. Anduvo a zancadas hacia la cabaña, encontrándose con su madre a medio camino.

—Ahora no, mama —dijo bruscamente mientras la sobrepasaba.

Pronto como volvieron a la calidez de la cabaña. Seiya la dejó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, sacudiendo la nieve en el proceso.

—Estás congelada —dijo mientras la envolvía en las pieles—. No deberías haber salido tan pronto después de la fiebre.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, todavía insegura de si vivía algún sueño extraño. Solo para estar segura, se estiró y le pasó los dedos por la mandíbula. El cerró los ojos y le acarició la mano con la nariz.

Ella tiró de la mano, sujetándola con la otra mano.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. No entiendo.

Seiya se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella, sus ojos buscando seriamente los suyos. Detrás de él, Darien entró en la habitación y se movió a la cama. Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos. Parecía querer acercarse más, moviéndose nerviosamente, estirándose hacia su mano antes de que la apartara otra vez.

—Serena, Darien y yo.. hemos sido injustos contigo. Fuimos a buscarte para rogar tu perdón, para traerte a casa, de vuelta con nosotros. —Se estiró y le acunó la mejilla, el pulgar alisándole la mandíbula.

—¿No creéis que os traicioné? —preguntó con voz desorientada. ¿Que había cambiado? Si viviera cien años, nunca olvidaría la mirada de odio en sus compañeros de ese día.

—Estábamos equivocados —habló Darien—. Diamante nos contó lo que sucedió.

El espíritu de Serena cayó a plomo. Se apartó de un empujón de Seiya. Dobló las rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas en actitud protectora, trayéndolas hasta su pecho.

—Si Diamante no hubiera regresado y contado lo que sucedió realmente, ¿estaría yo aquí ahora? —preguntó.

Un silencio incómodo descendió entre ellos. Darien hizo un sonido de agonía y se movió a su lado. Deslizó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola a él. Ella puso tiesa.

—Serena, aún cuando pensábamos que nos habías traicionado, todavía te amábamos. Si no crees nada más, cree eso. No puedo decirte cuanto dolió…

Se apartó bruscamente de Darien, su mente inundándose de ira. Tropezando salió de la cama, poniendo tanta distancia entre los dos hermanos como pudo.

—No me hables sobre daño —siseó entre dientes—. No hice nada para ganar tu desconfianza. Fui abandonada por mis compañeros, los dos hombres que decían que me amaban, que juraron quererme siempre. Ni siquiera me escuchaste. Nunca me diste una oportunidad.

Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras dejaba salir la ira que había hervido a fuego lento bajo la superficie durante muchas semanas. Se sentía cerca de estallar. Como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo.

Seiya se puso de pie, sus ojos sombríos.

—Estábamos equivocados, Serena. No ofreceré excusas. Nuestro padre estaba equivocado. Nuestra pena era cruda, una cosa terrible. Vimos a nuestro padre morir, sus últimas palabras condenando a nuestra compañera, la mujer que amábamos. Fue un doble golpe. Reaccionamos mal. Deberíamos haberte cuidado, escuchado, impuesto justicia por las injusticias que te fueron hechas.

Su voz se estranguló mientras decía lo último, su cara gris por la tristeza.

—Sí. Deberíais —susurró, las palabras enganchadas mientras la emoción casi le hinchaba la garganta hasta cerrarla—. Deberíais haber creído en mí.

Estaba cerca de perder todo el control mientras su pena la agobiaba. Cojeó hacia la puerta de la cabaña, procurando salir una vez más. En vez de volver a por sus mocasines, empujó los pies en las pesadas botas de Darien y caminó penosamente afuera. La cabaña había estado cerrándose a su alrededor. Tenía que salir. El aire fresco lavó sobre su cara mojada, esparciendo las lágrimas en partículas diminutas de hielo. Pero ignoró el frío, andando sin rumbo hacia la orilla del campamento.

Los miembros de su manada pararon lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla fijamente mientras pasaba. Encorvó los hombros hacia delante, ignorando su escrutinio. Nunca antes había sentido tan intensamente que no pertenecía. La única humana en una manada de lobos. Era una intrusa, más por el hecho de que sus compañeros la habían desechado.

Le dolía la pierna. No se había ejercitado mucho desde el ataque pero necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba huir del impulso arrollador de chillar cuando se encaró con Seiya y Darien. Quería golpearlos. Quería hacerlos sangrar. Quería llorar. Quería que las cosas fueran de la manera como habían sido antes. Pero eso nunca sucedería.

Tropezó con una de las cabañas más pequeñas y se inclinó pesadamente contra la puerta. No eran utilizadas para vivir, principalmente para almacenamiento. Aquí, al menos podía estar caliente. Y sola.

Mientras alcanzaba el asidero, registró un grito en la distancia. Lo ignoró y empujó la puerta abriéndola. Entró y se paró congelada.

La mano voló a la garganta mientras un chillido se alojaba allí. La boca se abrió y cerró pero ningún sonido salió. Allí en el piso, atados de pies y manos estaban los cazadores.

Salió apresuradamente de la cabaña, cayendo mientras tropezaba sobre la pierna mala, las botas grandes en sus pies la hacían torpe. Aterrizó en la nieve y luchó por huir. Se arrastró, dando bandazos, preparada para correr. Golpeó un duro pecho. Unos brazos la agarraron fuerte y una voz calmante canturreó en la oreja. Diamante.

Se relajó, toda la lucha abandonándola. Diamante la había salvado antes. El no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera ahora. Se desplomó en sus brazos, y él laacercó.

—Diamante —cuchicheó.

—Calla, pequeña. Todo estará bien. Intenté detenerte antes de que entraras. Siempre has sido demasiado inquisitiva para tu propio bien.

Ella sonrió por primera vez desde la mañana en que Haruka Tenoh le había llevado el árbol de Navidad. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Diamante y lo abrazó apretadamente.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó con voz desigual.

La besó en la cima de la cabeza.

—Siento que los hayas visto. Estábamos demasiado concentrados en encontrarte para tratar rápidamente con ellos. Así que esperaron hasta que volviéramos. Pronto, la justicia será encontrada.

Ella tiritó en sus brazos, retrocediendo mentalmente de los horribles recuerdos que los cazadores conjuraban.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, apresurándola—. No necesitas estar aquí. Debo hablar contigo de todos modos.

Alzó la mirada curiosa, buscando su cara para ver su intención. La miraba solemnemente, sus ojos llenos de resolución.

Le permitió que la guiara lejos. Se movía lentamente, teniendo cuidado con su pierna herida. Mientras se acercaban a la orilla del bosque, la movió cuidadosamente para que se sentara en un gran tronco. Se agachó delante de ella, tomándole las manos en las suyas. La pena destellaba en sus ojos.

—Tengo mucho por lo que disculparme, pequeña. Nunca debería haberte dejado aquel día. Debería haberte entregado a salvo a tus compañeros.

—Oh, Diamante —susurró, su voz temblando—. No fue tu culpa. Me salvaste. Me llevaste de vuelta cuando realmente todo lo que quería hacer era tumbarme y morir.

—Quiero cuidar de ti, Serena. Sé que no me amas, pero con el tiempo vendría el cariño. Estaría orgulloso de llamarte compañera. Te honraría y protegería con mi vida. Nadie te heriría jamás otra vez. Si no estás cómoda con la manada, podemos irnos. Empezar una nueva vida en otra parte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 6

Serena miró fijamente al guapo guerrero con asombro.

—¿Compañero? No entiendo.

—Creo que lo haces —dijo suavemente. Levantó una mano y le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Te llevaría lejos de aquí si ese fuera tu deseo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Sacrificaste todo por mí. Veré que nunca te falte nada.

El corazón de Serena se apretó mientras lo miraba tristemente. Su declaración era real y honorable. No tenía ninguna duda de que haría exactamente lo que prometía. Pero no la amaba. ¿Y eso era tan malo?

Bajó la mirada, su corazón latiendo un poco más deprisa mientras consideraba su propuesta. El amor era doloroso. Quemaba. Sangraba. Era el cuchillo más afilado y la hoja más desafilada. Traía las alegrías más altas y las penas más profundas. Estaba cansada de sentir. ¿Sería más fácil estar con un hombre sin la carga del amor?

—¿En que estás pensando? —incitó él.

—No se lo que debería hacer —dijo honestamente—. Duele. —La admisión vino dolorosa, un estallido afilado, empujando desde su pecho.

—Lo se —susurró—. Y lo siento mucho. —La empujó contra su pecho, meciéndola de aquí para allá mientras frotaba las manos en su espalda.

—Piénsalo —dijo mientras finalmente la soltaba—. No te abandonaré ni rescindiré mi oferta. Tomate tanto tiempo como necesites. Déjame saber cuando hayas alcanzado una decisión. La respetaré no importa el resultado.

—Gracias —dijo, estirándose para empujarlo más cerca de ella. Le besó ligeramente en los labios, un gesto de cariño. Lo había hecho así antes y nunca había pensado nada sobre ello. Pero ahora parecía inapropiado. Se echó hacia atrás y apartó la mirada.

—Ven, pequeña —dijo él suavemente—. Déjame devolverte a tu cabaña. No deberías estar fuera en el frío. Necesitas descansar.

Mientras giraban para volver a la cabaña, ella alzó la mirada para ver a Seiya y Darien de pie en la distancia, mirándola. ¿La habían visto besar a Diamante? Apartó la culpa que la invadía a un lado, metiendo ira en su lugar. No tenia nada por lo que sentirse culpable. Nada de nada.

Mientras se acercaban a los dos hermanos, Seiya dio un paso hacia delante, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y empujándola a su lado.

—Gracias por acompañar a nuestra compañera, Diamante. La cuidaremos desde aquí.

Diamante asintió bruscamente y se alejó a zancadas, pateando la nieve con sus botas.

Seiya guió a Serena a la calidez de la cabaña. La podía sentir temblar contra él, aunque se preguntaba si era solo por el frío.

Darien los seguía detrás, su postura desmañada, su comportamiento chillando de impotencia. Seiya entendía esa impotencia. Diamante había ofrecido a Serena su protección. ¿Había aceptado? ¿Los abandonaría para irse con Diamante ahora?

Seiya no podía culparla por querer irse, por no querer permanecer con los hombres que la habían herido tan mal. Pero también sabía que no podría vivir sin ella. Tendría que hacer su postura o arriesgarse a perderla para siempre.

Guió a Serena a una silla delante del fuego. La acomodó en el asiento y puso una piel en su regazo. Miró a su hermano sobre su cabeza, comunicándole silenciosamente lo que iba a hacer.

Darien se movió al otro lado de Serena. Juntos lucharían por su compañera.

—Serena, necesitamos hablar —dijo Seiya mientras empujaba una silla en ángulo a ella.

Los ojos azules de ella destellaron sobre él, reflejando la herida que él sabía que sentía. Haría cualquier cosa por aliviarla. Por borrarla. Que nunca volviera a pasar. Pero Dios, no podía. No podía cambiar el pasado.

Deslizó la mano sobre su brazo, disfrutando de la sensación de su carne bajo los dedos.

—¿Todavía nos amas? —preguntó.

Ella se tensó bajo su mano, y apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que el viera el borde de humedad en sus párpados.

—Sabemos que estás enfadada y herida, amor —habló Darien, su voz cansada y nerviosa—. Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Pero ¿ha muerto tu amor por nosotros? ¿Tenemos alguna oportunidad de hacer que nos ames otra vez?

Seiya sentía la tensión en ella, oía el tartamudeo de su aliento como si se le rompiera el pecho.

—Nunca dejé de amaros —susurró—. Sois vosotros quienes habéis perdido vuestro amor y fe en mí.

El pecho de Seiya se abrió ante sus palabras, y su estómago giró.

—Oh, no, mi corazón —dijo mientras la atraía a sus brazos—. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando pensamos lo peor nuestro amor desapareció.

La mantuvo cerca, cuchicheando besos en su pelo. El corazón de ella latía salvajemente contra su pecho. Darien se acercó, su necesidad de tocarla reflejada en sus ojos. Seiya renunció a ella por su hermano, pero manteniéndose cerca mientras los brazos de Darien se doblaban alrededor de ella.

—¿Puedes perdonarnos? —Preguntó Darien con voz ronca—. Lo que te pedimos no es una cosa sencilla, pero ruego no obstante. No puedo vivir sin ti, mi amor. Si me lleva el resto de mi vida, viviré cada día compensándote por la manera en que te tratamos.

Serena era una masa de confusión. Era el cielo regresar a sus brazos y la peor clase de infierno. La oferta de Diamante descansaba en el fondo de su mente, un refugio al dolor y a la angustia de la decisión que debía tomar. Era la salida del cobarde, pero no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para ser valiente. Ya no.

Se permitió el consuelo exquisito del abrazo de Darien por unos pocos segundos más antes de apartarse. Miró entre los dos hermanos, vio el miedo y la ansiedad en sus ojos. Temían perderla. ¿Pero no la habían perdido ya? ¿No habían estado dispuestos a irse sin ella? ¿Qué si ella hubiera muerto cuando la habían abandonado? Cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan fatigada. Tan rota. Nunca antes había encarado una decisión de esta magnitud. Una que tenía el poder de afectar al resto de su vida de una manera que ninguna otra decisión lo haría. Podía vivir su vida sola, negándose a los dos hombres que reclamaban amarla, los dos hombres a los que amaba más que nada. O podía coger la oportunidad, ponerse a si misma en sus manos, algo que antes hubiera hecho sin pensarlo o preocuparse. Pero no tenía ese lujo ahora.

—No lo se —susurró—. Solo no lo se.

Seiya la miró con ojos desolados.

—Está bien, mi corazón. Debes descansar. Ponerte mejor. Te cuidaremos. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para tomar tu decisión. Pero que sepas esto. Siempre te amaremos. Siempre cuidaremos de ti. Nunca jamás te dejaremos sola.

Ella miró arriba hacia él, queriendo creerlo con todo su corazón, queriendo comenzar de nuevo y olvidar el pasado. Pero no era tan fácil. Nunca lo sería.

Lentamente, apartó la mirada, girando su mirada fija a las llamas del fuego.

—Los cazadores —cuchicheó—. No los quiero aquí.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en actitud protectora sobre su pecho, agarrándose los brazos mientras los recuerdos giraban.

Seiya y Darien se tensaron, y cuando ella alzó la mirada a ellos, la rabia emanaba de ellos en ondas.

—Será hecho —dijo Seiya con una voz peligrosamente baja—. Nunca tendrás que mirarlos otra vez.

Ella tiritó anta la intensidad de su expresión. El inclinó la cabeza, con indecisión al principio, y acarició suavemente los labios con los suyos.

Fue una sacudida a su sistema. Ella cerró los ojos mientras un sentido del regreso al hogar tarareaba dulcemente por sus venas. Cuándo Seiya se apartó, sintió la falta de su toque.

—Descansa, corazón. Tus compañeros te velarán.

Seiya se marchó y Darien se inclinó para besarla también. Los labios fueron más hambrientos que los de Seiya. Más impacientes y demandantes. Le pellizcó levemente en su labio inferior, tirando hacia abajo hasta que se ella abrió para él. Entonces su lengua barrió dentro, probándola, permitiéndola probarlo.

Levantó la cabeza, rompiendo el beso. Los ojos de Serena lo siguieron, sintiendo la misma hambre que sabía rodaba dentro de él. El estiró una mano y le tocó labios hinchados.

—Descansa ahora —susurró.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 7

Durante los siguientes días, Seiya y Darien hicieron todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer sonreír a Serena otra vez. Arrastraron un árbol a su cabaña, y con la ayuda de su madre, decoraron hasta que chispeó de pies a cabeza.

Era Navidad en apenas dos días, normalmente, sería un tiempo encantador entre Serena y sus compañeros. El año pasado habían ido en trineo colinas abajo, jugando en la nieve, se rieron y amaron con una alegría que la hacia doler todavía.

Este año la atmósfera era tensa, dolorosa y llenó de tanta pena que lo hacía sentirse incómoda.

Serena descansaba, concentrándose en recobrar su fuerza. Seiya y Darien la intimidaban para que comiera, y ya podía sentir los resultados del alimento.

Pero las noches. Las noches le dolían. Sus compañeros dormían en el suelo mientras ella yacía sola en la cama. Los quería a su lado pero tenía demasiado miedo de plantear la invitación. Así que se apiñaba entre pieles, llorando su pérdida.

La tarde de la Nochebuena, el campamento estaba vivo con las festividades de vacaciones. Los sonidos gozosos de los niños correteando, los adultos riendo y bromeando, asaltaban sus oídos mientras cojeaba por la nieve.

Necesitaba algún tiempo a solas. Debía tomar una decisión. No podía seguir así, queriendo, necesitando pero atemorizada.

Se aproximó a la orilla del bosque y se guareció debajo de los hermosos abetos. Se hundió en la nieve, inclinándose contra el tronco, indiferente a la humedad que manchaba su ropa. El silencio descendió. Ni el batir del viento podría ser oído.

Entonces oyó el eco suave de una canción de cuna. Ladeó la cabeza, sacando la melodía de un recuerdo largamente enterrado. Conocía esa melodía.

Se curvaba a su alrededor. Podía sentir los zarcillos de consuelo. Tan extraño y tan agradable. Un resplandor suave chispeó ante sus ojos. Parpadeó, pensando que veía cosas, pero la luz se perfiló. El zumbido suave de la canción creció más fuerte. Una mujer apareció ante Serena, sus ojos ardían con amor, una sonrisa suave se mostraba en su cara.

—¿Mamá? —susurró Serena.

_Mi preciosa hija. Cuanto me duele por ti._

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te echo de menos, mama.

_Estoy aquí, mi ángel. Estoy siempre aquí._

Serena sentía el amor de su madre envolviéndola como un abrazo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, mamá? Duele tanto. No quiero herir a nadie.

_Oh, mi querido amor, que tiempos terribles has tenido. Pero eres fuerte. Mucho mas fuerte de lo que fui jamás. Escucha a tu corazón, Serena. A veces perdonar es la cosa más dura para dar, pero la más querida de recibir._

Perdón. ¿No era el amor todo sobre estar dispuesto y ser capaz de perdonar? El amor no era perfecto. Nadie le estaba pidiendo que olvidara.

—Los amo —susurró Serena—. Mucho. No quiero vivir sin ellos.

_No estás viviendo ahora, ángel. Y necesitas empezar. Tienes mucho que dar. Mucha vida delante de ti. Solo esperándote a que lo alcances y lo agarres._

—Tengo miedo

La voz de su madre, tan apacible y suave, la consolaba.

_Querida, por supuesto que tienes miedo. Pero con el tiempo, no lo tendrás. Se desvanecerá y cada día será más fácil. Lo verás._

—Te quiero, Mamá. Desearía…—como podía poner en palabras que deseaba que su madre no la hubiera abandonado, que más que nada la quería allí con ella todo el tiempo.

_Lo se. Lo se. Ojála pudiera ser. Pero nunca estoy muy lejos._

Serena sintió la presencia de su madre más ligera, y abrió la boca para protestar.

_Feliz Navidad, Serena. Mi deseo para ti es que vivas sin lamentaciones._

—No, mama. No te vayas.

Pero ella se fue.

Serena bajó la cabeza a su regazo y lloró. Toda la pena, el dolor, la traición y la esperanza perdida manaron de ella en un torrente vicioso. Pero cuando sus sollozos se calmaron, se sentía más ligera de lo que lo había estado en semanas.

Se puso de pie, inestable por la emoción gastada. A lo lejos vio a Diamante andando a zancadas hacia ella. Tomó aliento, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Esperó hasta que se acercara. Él ladeó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándola.

—Has hecho tu elección —dijo.

Ella asintió.

El se estiró y le tomó las manos. Luego se inclinó y presionó un beso en su frente.

—Te deseo felicidad, pequeña. Que sepas que nunca estaré muy lejos. Si alguna vez me necesitas, no tienes más que llamar.

Ella se tiró a sus brazos, la pierna herida doblándose debajo de ella. Lo abrazó apretadamente.

—Gracias, Diamante. Eres el más fiel amigo que he conocido nunca.

—Ven. Déjame ayudarte a volver a tu cabaña. Tus compañeros no deberían permitirte vagar tan lejos.

Ella se asentó en su lado y anduvo lentamente a su lado, con su brazo apretado alrededor de la cintura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 8

Seiya miró mientras Diamante se acercaba con Serena. Había estado mirando a Serena desde que ella se había retirado a la orilla del recinto. Había visto a Diamante acercándose a ella, luego miró como se abrazaban. Y ahora volvían. Juntos.

Un nudo se le apretó en el estómago. El pánico lo agarró hasta que pensó quizás vomitaría. Ella había hecho su elección y no eran él y Darien.

Cerró los ojos contra la horrible oscuridad que se esparcía por su alma. A su lado, Darien aspiró el aliento. Serena se paró a unos pocos pies delante de los hermanos, y Diamante apretó los hombros antes de girarse para irse. Ella se paró allí mirándolos fijamente, sus ojos inundados con una multitud de recelos.

—¿Puedo hablar con vosotros? —preguntó calladamente—. Con ambos.

Seiya se estiró hacia ella. No pudo evitarlo.

—Ven adentro donde está caliente.

Mientras la guiaba al interior, Darien se cernió cerca de ella. El pulso de Seiya saltaba. ¿Tenía el derecho de pedirle que se quedara cuando había sido el responsable de todas las heridas que había soportado?

Ella tropezó un poco mientras avanzaba hacia la silla delante del fuego. Darien se estiró y metió la mano debajo de su codo. La acomodo en la silla y metió las pieles a su alrededor. Seiya podía oler el temor que irradiaba de su hermano. Todo dependía en este momento. Sus vidas, su felicidad.

Cuándo Serena se acomodó, Seiya se movió para pararse delante del fuego así estaría en su línea de visión. Darien se agachó al lado de ella en el piso. Al lado, el árbol de Navidad que había decorado para ella centelleaba brillantemente con todos los pedacitos de papel brillante que había ensartado. Tuvo un impulso repentino de aplastarlo.

Ella se relamió nerviosamente. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Su mano voló hacia su garganta y se dio masajes distraídamente.

—Solo dilo —dijo Seiya calladamente.

Los ojos azules brillaron hacia en él, tan hermosos. Luego, ella bajó las manos a su regazo y miró hacia abajo.

—Os amo a ambos tanto —susurró—. Pero duele. Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero tener más miedo.

Seiya cerró los ojos mientras Darien dejaba salir un torturado gemido.

—Diamante se ofreció a llevarme lejos de aquí si quería.

Seiya se estremeció.

—No quiero irme —agregó suavemente.

Ambos hombres se levantaron con atención, enteramente enfocados en su compañera.

—¿Qué quieres, amor? Dínoslo. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para dártelo —dijo Darien urgentemente.

Ella giró su mirada hacia Darien y buscó su cara. Luego giró hacia Seiya con la misma mirada inquisitiva.

—Quiero vuestra confianza. Vuestro amor.

Seiya se hundió de rodillas delante de ella. Le sostuvo las manos en las suyas, apretadamente.

—Siempre has tenido nuestro amor, corazón. Y nunca estarás sin nuestra confianza otra vez.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, su primer gesto abierto de ternura desde antes del ataque. Acarició con las puntas de los dedos la línea de su mandíbula. Luego giró e hizo la misma tierna exploración en la mejilla de Darien.

Darien le acarició con la nariz la mano, besándole la palma.

—Honestamente no sé si olvidaré pronto. De noche cuando cierro mis ojos, las imágenes están todavía allí. Espantosas y dolorosas. Pero… —se detuvo durante un momento y tragó—. Pero, os perdono —susurró finalmente.

El corazón de Seiya se aceleró. Se sentía curiosamente aturdido y entonces se dio cuenta de que era porque había contenido la respiración. La expulsó deprisa.

—¿Aun nos quieres? ¿Incluso después de lo que pasó? ¿Nos amas, todavía?

—Oh, Serena —dijo Darien, su voz pesada con la angustia—. Nunca te he amado más que en este momento. Me avergüenza que tengas que preguntar si todavía te amamos. Es a causa de nosotros que has sufrido tanto.

—Nunca más tendrás ocasión de dudar de nuestro amor —prometió Seiya.

Ella se desplomó contra la silla, pareciendo tan cansada y tan increíblemente frágil. Pero sus ojos brillaron con su amor. Amor incondicional. Algo que ellos no le habían ofrecido.

Él quería gritar. Llorar con la alegría de recibir una segunda oportunidad que no merecía. El y Darien eran tan indignos de la mujer que se sentaba ante ellos. Más suavemente que nunca, sostuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, tirándola contra su pecho. El corazón de Serena latía de modo irregular contra él mientras ella le acariciaba con la nariz adentrándose más en su abrazo.

—Te amo —susurró él alrededor del nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo, también —dijo ella.

De mala gana, él abandonó su asidero sobre ella y permitió a Darien adelantarse para tirarla a sus brazos. Escuchó como Darien reafirmaba su amor por su compañera, y en ese momento experimentó tal oleada de que todo estaba correcto. Como si finalmente, después de tantas semanas de confusión, el mundo, por lo menos por estos pocos segundos estuviera en paz.

—¿Me llevareis a nuestra cama? —preguntó ella—. Estoy tan cansada de dormir sola.

—Nunca lo harás otra vez —prometió Darien mientras se inclinaba para recogerla.

Seiya siguió a su hermano a la cama y miró como Darien la dejaba. Se adelantó, y ellos lentamente la desnudaron, descubriendo la piel sedosa a su mirada. Y a su toque. Cuándo estuvo completamente desnuda, subieron a la cama con ella, metiéndola en medio ellos. Como habían hecho tantas noches en el pasado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Maya Banks y se llama: "AMAME TODAVIA". Es una historia corta, consta de solo 9 capítulos, y algunos muy cortos. Se que hay chicas que les gustan las historias cortas, y también para aquellas que les gusta lo sobrenatural, porque no? La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. **

**Saludos ;-)**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

CAPITULO 9

Serena se despertó con una lengua áspera lamiéndole la mejilla. Ella entreabrió un ojo para ver a un lobo plateado que le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz. Sonrió y arrastró los dedos por la piel gruesa. Seiya.

Echó un vistazo hasta ver a un lobo gris ligeramente más oscuro mirándola fijamente. Darien. El lobo saltó sobre sus patas delanteras, primero hacia ella y luego vigorosamente hacia la puerta.

Los lobos estaban juguetones esta mañana.

Echó hacia atrás las cubiertas y columpió los pies sobre el lado de la cama. Posó la pierna buena primero y se relajó. Seiya apretó su cuerpo musculoso contra sus rodillas para ayudarla a apoyarse. Ella se agachó para rascarle las orejas con cariño.

Se vistió mientras los lobos se paseaban impacientemente. Cuando se puso en pie y se puso las botas, le dieron un codazo para sacarla por la puerta a la nieve.

Un jadeo suave de delicia susurró por sus labios. Ante ella se paraba un trineo brillante. Darien y Seiya la empujaron en esa dirección y subió al asiento tirando las mantas a su alrededor

Sus dos lobos trotaron delante y se movieron bajo las correas. Las recogieron con los dientes y empezaron un paseo lento.

Se puso cómoda y dejó salir una risita de delicia mientras la conducían cuesta abajo. El viento soplaba frío en su cara. Cerró los ojos, echó atrás su cabeza y disfrutando del momento. Era como si las últimas semanas no hubieran sucedido.

Estaba de vuelta con sus lobos, riéndose y jugando. Disfrutando de la vida tan cerca de la naturaleza.

Aceleraron, navegando por ventisqueros y orientándose por los árboles. Dejó salir un chillido mientras tomaban una curva demasiado rápido. El trineo se ladeó y ella fue derribada a la nieve, riéndose como una idiota todo el tiempo.

En un instante, sus lobos se transformaron y se pararon a su lado en la nieve, la preocupación resonando en sus ojos.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Seiya mientras se inclinaba para cogerla.

Ella se vengó formando rápidamente una bola de nieve en la mano y aplastándola en su cara. Su mirada de sorpresa fue inapreciable.

—¿Qué… tú, pequeña…

Ella se echa a reír. Al lado de él Darien sonrió, sus ojos azules destellando alegremente.

—Es tan bueno oírte reír otra vez —dijo Seiya con voz ronca—. Aceptaría mil bolas de nieve en la cara solo para oír ese sonido.

—En ese caso. —Ella empujó otro puñado de nieve pero esta vez él se agachó antes de que pudiera atizarle con ella.

Ella se tensó, esperando su represalia, pero en vez de eso, él se inclinó y la besó ávidamente, sus fríos, húmedos labios fundiéndose con los suyos tibios. Ella se derritió, justo como el hielo en la cara de él.

—Deberíamos volver —dijo con voz ronca—. Vas a morirte de frío.

Darien reparó el trineo y sacudió la nieve del asiento. Seiya la colocó cuidadosamente en el trineo y arregló las pieles alrededor de ella otra vez. Luego él y Darien recogieron las correas de cuero y empezaron a empujarla de vuelta al campamento.

Ella hizo una madriguera en las pieles y miró fijamente arriba, al hermoso cielo azul. Día de Navidad. Y era perfecto.

Bastante más tarde, sus compañeros empujaron el trineo en el campamento. Delante ella podía ver su manada, todos reunidos en el centro del recinto.

La preocupación la empujaba. Se inclinó, tratando de ver qué podría pasar.

—No te preocupes, amor —dijo Darien mientras se giraba para mirarla.

Ambos compañeros la miraban fijamente, su amor por ella brillando en sus ojos.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti —dijo Seiya mientras se agachaba para recogerla.

Delante ella podía oír las risitas de los niños pequeños, los cuchicheos callados de las mujeres y el retumbar bajo de los hombres hablando. Luego se apartaron mientras Seiya se acercaba. Allí, en el centro, había un alto abeto, decorado de arriba abajo con piñas, papel brillante, ornamentos hechos a mano y un surtido de otras chucherías.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a su manada, toda reunido, la bienvenida en sus caras. Por detrás de varias mujeres, su suegra dio un paso adelante, su expresión vacilante.

Seiya suavemente dejó a Serena en el suelo mientras su madre se acercaba.

Serena parpadeó cuando Neherenia puso una suave mano en la mejilla de Serena.

—Hija mía. Lamento mucho lo que los cazadores y nuestra manada te hicieron. Solo puedo esperar que con el tiempo, nos puedas perdonar.

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Serena en ambas mejillas antes de retroceder. La garganta de Serena amenazó con cerrase.

—Todo está perdonado —dijo ella con voz ronca.

—Entonces ven. Permítenos celebrar la fiesta como una manada. Como siempre hacemos, y si los dioses quieren, siempre haremos.

Tomó la mano de Serena en la suya y la empujó hacia el árbol. Su manada se adelantó en tropel, todo llevando regalos envueltos con un surtido de cintas y papel de colores. Fueron colocados bajo el árbol. Las mesas estaban colocadas, la comida y bebida sacadas, y los más inclinados musicalmente de la manada sacaron sus flautas y empezaron a tocar melodías alegres.

Serena retrocedió, humillada por la recepción, el consentimiento de la manada para admitir que se habían portado mal y abrazarla una vez más. Dos brazos fuertes se asentaron alrededor de su cintura mientras Darien y Seiya la flanquearon.

—Feliz Navidad, corazón —murmuró Seiya cerca de la oreja.

Ella puso los brazos alrededor de las cinturas de ambos, empujándolos mas cerca.

—Feliz Navidad, mis compañeros. Os amo mucho.

—Y tú eres querida por nosotros —respondió Darien.

Se inclinaron para besarla pero ella retrocedió y con un empujón los envió a la nieve, donde quedaron extendidos. Se echó a reír ante sus expresiones asombradas antes de lanzarse sobre ambos. Ellos la agarraron, siempre consciente de su bienestar.

Ella les acarició con la nariz sus caras en una imitación de ellos en su forma de lobo. Entonces se levantó, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

—Llevarme de vuelta a nuestra cabaña y hacerme el amor —dijo suavemente.

Dos conjuntos de ojos azules cristalinos la miraron fijamente.

—Sería nuestro deseo más cariñoso —murmuró Darien mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aqui esta historia, como vieron es cortita, para las que no les gusta leer tantos capitulos. **

**Se que quisieron matar a Darien y Seiya, y mas de una estuvo de acuerdo en que se quede con Diamante, pero esto se trata de las segundas oportunidades, al igual que los principes azules tambien destiñen. jejeje.**

**Una de las chicas por medio de facebook me ha pedido que adapte unas Series, perdon pero aun no las he leido, por eso no las adapto, espero pronto poder hacerlo. **

**Si tienen alguna recomendacion de un libro, lo adapto sin problema. Me lo pasan por aqui al nombre o por face.**

**Desde ya gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y alertas. Y no olvidarse de las que leen cuando aparece la leyenda de " Completo" jajaja.**

**Saludos nos leemos. Beshitos ;-)**


End file.
